Words to live by
by MaliceUnchained
Summary: Ruby finds herself in a familiar place - sort of - and gets some advice from an unexpected source.


**A/N: First, I don't own any characters. Second, I'm new to both the RWBY universe and fanfiction in general, so apologies if it isn't great. Thirdly, RIP Monty Oum. You will be remembered.**

* * *

Almost everything about the scene was familiar to Ruby. Almost. She was wearing her familiar red-and-black skirt, her familiar hood snapped in the wind, and her familiar boots left large indents in the snow around her. Even the stone plaque before was familiar, too familiar in fact, the flaming rose symbol craved in relief upon it identical to the one she now bore. The words below the symbol, engraved upon her heart as much as the stone, were painfully, _agonisingly_ familiar.

Summer Rose

Thus Kindly I Scatter

What was not familiar was the empty void beyond the Cliffside Altar. When she looked back, there were no footprints in the snow, and beyond the start of the rise, another void.

A dream, then. It was the only explanation.

She turned back to the stone, wondering what this meant. It was not an unusual dream, per se, it just wasn't...the same.

The crunch of snow behind her caused her to turn, to see a figure standing where before there was none. Again, no footprints had been left behind, and there was no imprint in the snow where she stood.

As Ruby approached the figure, she felt an overwhelming sense of calm. There was a kindness emanating from the figure, yet also sadness. She stood, a pure white hooded cloak also snapping in the perpetual wind, its interior as red as Ruby's namesake. Pale white rose petals drifted about her, as red ones so often did with Ruby herself. Her eyes were hidden, but the lower half of her face was not, revealing a jawline that hinted at a rounded, beautiful face. The lips of the small mouth were pale, and creased in a warm, inviting smile.

"Do you know me, child?" the figure asked, her voice soft and melodic.

"...mom?" Ruby managed at last. It was all she could do not to cry.

"Yes, honey, it's me," Summer replied, and Ruby smiled weakly.

"I-I don't...don't understand..."

"You seemed worried. I thought you could do with a little talk." The mouth became sadder, and it seemed that the figure either shrank to Ruby's height or was simply coming down to her level. The...impression of Summer didn't seem to have any legs, so it was hard to tell.

"My dearest Ruby...I so wish you hadn't embarked on this path you have now. It was never the life I wanted you to have. But you were always so wilful, I doubt I could have stopped you even if I were with you." The mouth smiled again, weaker than before. Ruby only felt more upset.

"However, I wanted you to know how proud I am of you. Not only did you get to Beacon before time, you also came to lead your own team - and you have accomplished much since then."

"But I'm so afraid, mom...all the time, I'm afraid," the small girl said, feeling even younger in the presence of her mother.

"I know you are. The burden of leadership is a hard one to bear, but you can't let that fear control you. Remember that Ozpin and your teachers at Beacon all have faith in you, and you have gained the confidence of your team as well as well as your other friends."

"But...we didn't stop the White Fang, and all those people in Vale got hurt..." Here, in her dream, she could express the fears that plagued her, the fears she tried to keep away from her team, her friends. Leadership was a lonely place, sometimes.

"Ruby." Summer's voice was more stern this time, chiding Ruby for her mood. "You can't always achieve a perfect result. It isn't some exam to try and pass with flying colours. Sometimes, no matter how hard you fight, things go wrong. Believe me-" the smile faded completely "-I know all too well."

Ruby had no words to say to that. There was so much she wanted to tell her mother, so many ways she wanted to beg for her to be back with her, but she knew it would accomplish nothing.

Summer spoke in the silence that reigned.

"I know you are afraid, my dearest, but remember - fear makes us fast. Fear helps us survive, as long as it doesn't consume you. You are a strong, capable girl - that much is plain to anyone - and you still have your sister to watch out for you. You are going to be fine, my beautiful Ruby, and I know you can accomplish anything. I will always be watching over you, remember that."

Ruby closed her eyes, and a pair of tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Don't go, mom," she whispered, "not yet. Just a minute more."

Ruby felt a hand stroke her cheek, wiping the tears off.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I will be watching...but it's time to wake up now."

"But-"

* * *

Ruby bolted upright as the alarm snarled into life, the fastest she'd ever woken up since...ever.

Just a dream. As she had thought. The sadness burned within her, as it always did when she dreamed of her mother...but this time it was different. This time it was tempered with determination, the same determination she had felt after a particular talk with Professor Ozpin.

She _could_ do this. Sometimes you don't get a perfect win, no matter how hard you fight. _Plus,_ she thought with a smile, _I have the best team ever._

That would have been enough, that could have carried her through the day...

...but the white rose petal she plucked from her hair made sure of it.


End file.
